cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rather Good Alliance
Category:Alliances The acronym RGA stands for "Rather Good Alliance". RGA is an Empire, led by the Empress Annie_bob and the Emperor Roryg63. It is becoming increasingly organized, and has gained 60 members in little longer than a month. It aims to become a significant political force in the CN world. To contribute in achieving this, nuclear weapons are being developed by RGA member nations. Charter ARTICLE I : Admissions and Membership Section 1: Admission To gain admission into RGA, each nation must state, on the Recruitment page of the forum the following: 1. Nation name: 2. Ruler name: 3. Nation Strength: 4. Team Colour: 5. Resources: 6. Recruited by: (if applicable) Section 2: Membership A: Membership shall be granted to all applying nations unless a member of the Cabinet voices an objection. B: RGA is not tied to any particular team. Membership can be granted to applying nations from any team. C: All RGA members agree to be bound by this Code. Any member found in violation of any of these clauses may be subject to disciplinary action by the Cabinet. D: No RGA member may be a member of any other alliance. E: All members must specify RGA as the Alliance Affiliation in thier "Edit My Nation" screen. Section 3: Secession and Expulsion from RGA A: Secession Any member of RGA may secede their individual membership from this alliance if they so choose. Formal and honorable secession requires the member to send a letter of resignation to any leadership official. B: Expulsion In the event of a serious transgression by a member or members, a vote will be taken regarding expulsion. If there is a two thirds majority, the member(s) will be expelled from the alliance. ARTICLE II: Ranking and Appointment Section 1: Ranking A: The Emperors of RGA – at any one time there may be up to 3 Emperors and/or Empresses altogether. The Emperors/Empresses can expel or suspend members without a vote from the cabinet. (The ministers of the Cabinet have supreme power over their specific field, but are all equal to each other) B: The Minister for Foreign Aid – The Minister for Foreign Aid deals with foreign aid transactions both internally and externally. C: The Minister for Trade – The Minister for Trade deals with all trade issues both internally and externally. D: The Minister for Defence – The Minister for Defence keeps track of rogue nations which may threaten the alliance, and has supreme power in times of war to organise nations into coordinated attacks. E: The Minister for Recruitment - The Minister for Recruitment organises recruitment of all new members of the RGA. F: The Minister for Foreign Affairs and Relations - The Minister for Foreign Affairs and Relations deals with all relations with other alliances. Section 2: Appointment Every 90 days a vote will be held to appoint the cabinet minister. If at any time during their term of office a minister decides to resign their post, a letter of resignation must be sent to and approved by the Emperors. Once their resignation has been accepted, a vote will take place to fill the seat in the Cabinet. ARTICLE III: WAR A. NO attacks will be made independently. If one is, you will forgo your right to foreign aid from the alliance, and you risk expulsion from the alliance. B. Attacks must be approved by the Minister for Defence. C. In a Time of War, which will be declared by the Minister for Defence, a member may attack opposing nations/alliances who will be listed by the Minister for Defence, and may attack on their own unless a coordinated attack is planned. D. Any defensive war (unprovoked attack) shall be met with immediate aid – the Minister for Defence will organise a counter-attack from our alliance, and financial and military aid will be sent to you. E. RGA will try in all cases to solve disputes peacefully with other alliances, however in the event of an alliance war, all attacks will be co-ordinated by the Minister for Defence, and whoever he/she wishes to appoint as Generals. ARTICLE IV: Trade A. All members of RGA are encouraged to trade within their alliance and most certainly their team. B. All trades within the alliance shall be negotiated through the Minister for Trade. C. The Minister for Trade shall keep a list of “bad traders” – members of RGA are not banned from trading with these nations, however it is advised against. ARTICLE V: Foreign Aid A. When joining RGA, older and stronger nations are encouraged to aid nations in need whenever possible. B. All nations in need of foreign aid must report to the Minister for Foreign Aid. C. The Minister for Foreign Aid shall decide which aid requests are most urgent and these shall be dealt with first. D. If any member of RGA is attacked (unprovoked attack) their aid request will be deemed urgent, and aid will be organised immediately. ARTICLE VI: Authority Clause A. This document is the supreme law of the Alliance. Only the Emperors, or the Cabinet ministers by unanimous decision can alter it. ALL those that go against any part of the code are in violation of the Alliance agreements and will be immediately disciplined. Military Organization The military of RGA is under the control the Minister of Defense. The military consists of four platoons; Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta. Each platoon has it's unique NS range, and is led by a sergeant, who is commanded by the Minister of Defense. There are also other officer ranks. Temp message No matter how long you've used the medals or other graphics, even if you had used them for a century, they're not any more yours than they have ever before been. They are 100% my graphics, I made them from scratch, and I definetely don't want anyone, who disrespects me, to use them. Don't you fucking put them here again. The principles, text, etc. are yours, but NOT the graphics. You can just make your own nearly-identical replacements for them easily. You're not using my stuff. Saying you can't remove them because they're "too deeply integrated" is utter bullshit. Think about me for a second. Wasn't I pretty "deeply integrated" in RGA? I was kicked out of something I was really into, though I'm glad that happened, because any further dedication would've gone to waste, seeing you don't seem to have true respect for any level of contribution. Put the medals back up once again and I'll guarantee you, that soon we'll both be sorry. It'll be a great waste of time and needless amounts of work for both you and me, but it'll happen if you refuse to remove the medals. I believe I've shown how I can develop an alliance, and I can show you how it's effectively done the other way around, if you really want me to.